Buried Beneath
by Dawn Racer
Summary: This is the story of a femme who made some wrong turns in the road of life. Over the vorns she has locked away her memories and emotions, all to become the most feared con of all. What happens when she meets someone who triggers some unwanted memories and emotions, who picks at the cracks of her soul and can steal her spark? Can she be saved?
1. Prolouge

The darkness was closing in, the dank cool air of the brig a harpender of dark promises. A living nightmare was what she lived in, what they all lived in. She never thought she'd end up in this lot of life, but this is what she was built for. She had no mercy in her spark, no love in her soul. She was a monster buried in the dark.

_My eyes have adjusted to dark and so is my heart  
The weight of the world has covered me  
I'm in over my head  
Am I living or dead  
Can anyone hear me calling out  
I'm calling out_

The screams of pain and suffering echoed through the halls. Her sapphire and darker than black armor dotted with glowing iridescent blue liquid: Energon. It was their life blood, their ammo, their food. The screams of the mech under her blade bade no emotion from her lifeless depths. Her cold optics zeroed in on his agonized face. A cruel smile pulled at her lips as she drove her claws down, a strangled scream and then nothing more.

_Finally breaking so where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
But I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up  
Pull me up before I am buried beneath_

A sob drew from her very depths. Her spark breaking in her chassis. The others thought her nothing more than a cruel emotionless monster, something that was worse than Soundwave himself. Looking up at the ceiling, she held up a dainty clawed servo, reaching for something only she could see. Shuttering her optics, she brought forth to the front of her processors the only creature that had shown her mercy before; a mech who held so much strength and yet was always gentle with her.

_I built this house on the shore  
All I want was more  
But I felt the sand start shifting  
I saw the cracks in the walls  
I painted over them all  
I tried my best to just ignore  
I can't ignore_

Pain wracked her frame, yet she hid it well. Optics blazing she placed the newest sapphire upon her prized axe. The mech screaming in agony behind her as she sealed the newest jewel with his energon. Looking back at him she gave a cruel smirk at the sight of the miserable bot. His one optic glowing, the other torn out and now a trophy.

_Finally breaking so where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
But I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up  
__Pull me up before I am buried beneath_

The brand burned and seared into her very neural circuits, the sharp jagged edges a cruel reminder of where her loyalties lay. Stalking from the room she traced the new brand, her now crimson optics glowing brightly. Delving into her memories, her emotions, she shoved them all into a folder and locked them away. Creating a high priority firewall she stored them around her new folder and let herself go numb. Her memories gone, now her first one was of the day she got branded and her optics turned crimson...

_I Thought I was climbing out  
But it's dragging me down  
What's hidden here with me  
Thought I was alone  
But it pulls me deeper now  
I can't escape_

She couldn't escape, she couldn't run. The mech was after her, chasing her, he was gonna offline her. She shuttered her vibrant white optics closed and continued running. A blast from behind knocked her off balance and threw her to the ground. Looking up at the crazed mech she shuttered her optics and waited for the blow, but it never came. Opening them back up, she saw the mech on the ground in a pool of energon. Flicking her wings she slowly sat up, her crimson chevron glinting in the low lighting of the second moon of Cyberton. Standing up she looked at the silver mech, his brilliant blue visor alight as he stalked toward her with a friendly gate...

_Finally breaking so where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
But I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up  
Pull me up before I am buried beneath._

The stasis cuffs bit into her wrists as she writhed in the brig. It was the first time she had been in this position, she was always on the other side of the bars sneering at the prisoner...but now_ she _wasthe prisoner. A silver mech, vaguely familiar came in front of the cell. Something about him screamed familiarity, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. A signal on her HUB stated that her firewalls were rising around a file to protect information. What information? Who was this mech?

* * *

AN:

So the poll has been closed and the following results are:

6-Praxian

1-Iaconian grounder

1-Polyhexian

0-Vosnian

As such this prolouge is about a Praxian femme. I know it jumps around and is confusing, but the basis for this is that these little clips are all memories and the words in italics are the song 'Buried Beneath' by Red. Any who, let me know what ya'll think!

Also, suggestions for designations? I have one in mind, but I would like to see what creative ones you would want for her. And yes, if you did not catch it, she is a psychotic torture specialist for the cons.

**~D.R. Out**


	2. Observations

My first memory had always been of waking up in that room, emotionless, numb; I was merely a drone. I remembered that day cycle well, of sitting up and looking around. My crimson optics shown brightly, an equally bright crimson chevron delicately placed on my fore helm above them. Looking around I took note of my frame, a quick observation to check my situation. I was in good condition, a slender build built to conserve energy and one that favored agility. My door wings flicked as I stood up slowly, the sapphire and black paint shimmering like the lunar sky.

An ache from my shoulders had me looking at my shoulder joints, a jagged insignia marred my armor. Decepticon. My processors supplied for me. Nodding to myself, I walked out of the room. I didn't remember how I got here nor who I was, I was a mere drone with quite a bit of knowledge: medical science to be specific. A mech stalked up to me, tall and imposing with a face mask and crimson visor.

"Order: Follow. Objective: Take to leader." A frown pulled at my lips, but I followed the mech. Oddly enough to me, his monotone dialog was quite soothing. Stalking behind the mech with a fluid grace I kept silent and observed the halls around me. They were mostly empty with a few mechs here and there, but they all seemed to steer clear of the mech before me. I shrugged it off, having cared less about that bit of information as I might about a molecule of H2O.

Once they got to the end of another hallway the mech before me paused, typed in a code to a door, and walked in. A huge silver mech sat on a throne, his crimson optics bore into both the mech before me and myself. I could immediately tell he was a Gladiator, his kind were quite distinguishable.

"Ah, so you are the famous femme I keep hearing of. Tell me...how much of the cybertronian anatomy do you know? Enough to make a mech suffer I hope?" I was silent for a while, staring at the impatient mech before me.

"Yes. I know enough to make a mech wish he were dead." The mech before me started laughing and grinned evilly.

"Yes I do believe you will do well as our torture specialist." With that he turned his back, a clear dismissal. Glancing at the silent mech I turned and stalked from the room, my dark door wings primly held up to frame my helm. The crimson chevron glowing with the pulsing light of my crimson optics as I walked back to my quarters. I didn't know how I got here, what my designation was, or who I was, but I know what my job was. I was a femme Decepticon torture specialist. I could feel it in me, this is what I was made to do...and yet a tugging from something in my chassis told me it wasn't. Scowling I ignored the tugging and buried it to the back of my processors. Emotions were void, they would get you hurt. I knew this, from where I know not.

XxXxXxXxX

The end phase of the second lunar cycle, and the rising of the star that lit up the day cycle, is when the silent mech came to retrieve me from my quarters. He silently stalked in and stood in my door way waiting for me to hurry to his side. As we left my quarters he led me to a set of laboratories with a single berth, chains, sharp dangerous pointy things and an assortment of other deadly objects. A sick part of me perked up with glee at the sight of all the 'toys'.

Stalking forward I ran a delicate servo over the objects, the mech behind me left just as silently as he came. Picking up the objects I felt a cruel smirk make its way onto my face plates. This is going to be fun.

XxXxXxXxX

10 Vorns later (1 vorn= 83.3 human years)

Chains rattled, residue dripped, pede clicks slowly entered the brig holding station. Three mechs sat captured in the brig, stasis cuffs keeping their servos behind their backs. As I walked into the area I held out my servo and dragged my claw across the metal walls, a shrieking noise permeated the area along with sparks from my claw. The three mechs looked up sharply to see me standing there. A smirk crossed my features as I looked them over. Two were Praxians, one gray with a red chevron the other white and blue with a gold chevron. The third prisoner was a green mech, bulky and powerful looking.

Looking between the three I coyly lifted a servo to my lip plates, a claw tapping a gently rhythm against my pouted lips. Looking between them I tilted my helm and giggled. Pulling my claw away from my lips I pointed between the mechs and sang loudly:

"Eni mini miny mo!" My claw landed the blue mech with the crimson chevron. I grinned at the way they all looked at each other in confusion. Leaning forward against the energon bars I grinned haughtily.

"Why don't you come out to play?" I sang softly in a seductive tone. The mech shook his head quickly while the other two tensed. I pushed my lips into a pout and shifted my body slightly, tilting my helm I tried a different approach. It was always so much sweeter to hear their screams after you broke their 'trust'.

"What's your designation?" The mech looked at the others as if for help before swallowing and looking back at me.

"B-Bluestreak. W-what's yours?" I smirked. _Bingo_. Shaking my helm I pulled away from the bars and giggled. With a flutter of my wings I tapped his olfactory sensors through the bars.

"Tsk. tsk. Can't have you knowing my designation yet Blue, can we?" Turning from the bars I stalked back up the the hall leaving the mechs. Ignoring the cry for me to wait I stalked up to the guard, Barricade and smirked.

"Grab me the little blue one in the middle." He nodded as I stalked from the brig. All the while a cruel smirk played at my lip plates, my crimson chevron an angry V over my cold crimson optics. _Oh yes little Blue, we shall have _much_ fun indeed. _

XxXxXxXxXx

**AN:**

Hey everyone! So yeah, here's another one for tonight! Hope ya'll like it. Yes I'm still taking Designation ideas, the one I came up with was Lunar Eclipse.

_**LunarNightDreamer **_gave me the idea for Nightshade and Belladonna. I am curious to see what others ideas are, who knows maybe I'll use one ya send me. Any who, review please. ^^

**~D.R. Out**


	3. Poisoning of the Spark

My claws shimmered with the fresh coat of poison as I awaited my new toy. Once the gray youngling, Bluyestreak, had been brought in by Barricade my fun would begin, but only then. The click of a door followed by stumbling pede steps my my cue. Glancing up from under my chevron with a smirk on my face plates, I looked up on my newest _visitor_ with glee.

I waved a clawed servo dismissively in Barricades direction, ignoring the low growl sent my way in turn. Flexing my primed talons I stalked around the fellow Praxian. I knew he didn't have any information for me, but oh how Praxians screamed when a wing was torn and shredded...it was delicious. As I circled him I took note of the way his blue optics followed me, anger flared up at seeing those precious jewels on this being. Leaning forward I pressed my lip plates against his audio receptors and murmured the tuneful words:

"Optics so bright, a blue of azure, a sapphire so light to be night. Give thy optic to thy ax, for the screams of delight or alright." It was cryptic, but would suffice. Pulling away from him I noticed the way the mechling looked ill. Grinning, I reached behind him and dug my poisoned talons into his neck cables. He jerked at the searing agony and collapsed to the ground convulsing. A scream tore up through his vocalizer before he fell into a forced stasis. Grinning, I snapped my digits. Barricade came back in silently.

"Put him on the berth over there, he will not escape me so easily." The black and white mech merely stalked past me and picked up the gray youngling up before settling him on the berth roughly. Sauntering over I took off his stasis cuffs and replaced them with heavy chains. Hooking the chains to the underside of the berth, I then did the same to his ankles.

"You may go." As the door slammed closed I looked upon those dark blue optics. _I think I'll take them both!_ The sadistic thought swept strait through my processors and left a tingle of anticipation. Raising up my left servo I opened up a port near my wrist and unraveled a cable. Plugging it into the base of his helm I over road his recharge and stasis protocols, as well as his firewalls around his neural processors. I was going to make sure he couldn't dim his pain receptors. After all, who wanted to play with an unresponsive toy?

Carefully unplugging the cable I wrapped it up and closed the port on my wrist. Turning away from the slowly onlining mechling, I picked up my dagger and dipped it in an open canister of hydrochloric acid. It was my favorite substance seeing as it ate through metal, the perfect corroder and mechanism of slow torture for our race.

"What are you gonna do? You look to nice to be a back stabber. Why are you a con?" A groggy voice rambled from behind me. _No problem, he will awaken soon enough from my...demonstrations._ Turning slowly with a smirk I stared the mech strait in his face plates.

"You don't know me darlin', but I can promise you this, you will know what I can and will do when I'm through with you." Smirking I held up my blade, the acid hissing and spitting as it slowly corroded it. The terrified look he got sent tingles through my frame and an ache through my valve.

"What is that? What are you doing?" He didn't get much else out as he began screaming in agony. He tugged at his chains with barbaric snarls, the rattles much like a hissing pit snake. A feral grin made its way onto my face plates as I drug the blade deeper into his armor, the acid making it as easy as cutting oil cake. His wails of agony grew into a crescendo, echoing off the walls. Pulling the blade away, I giggled. He gave soft hiccuping sobs as his armor hissed and spat, smoke rising in slow reaching tendrils.

"Monster." He gasped. My smile dropped as my crimson optics went cold and dead. My talons clicked against the side of the table, the dagger next to my side. Looking into his optics I reached out a servo and traced his face plates with my claws.

"You don't know the half of it love." With that I drove my claws down into his face and tore out his left optic. A loud piercing shrill scream tore into the cool air, a shiver swept through me as I smiled in delight.

"I thank-you for your contribution." Turning away from him I walked over to my ax hanging from the wall, my optics on a single place near the hilt of the shimmering weapon. Using my claws I delicately placed the sapphire optic on the hilt of my ax. I smirked as it instantly glued to the shimmering golden surface. The actual blade a softer shade of silver with highlights of gold to match the hilt.

Glancing back at the mech I took the ax from the wall and slowly strode to him. His pain glazed optic looked up at me, energon dripping down his silver-gray cheek plates from his missing left optic. Lifting the ax slowly, I turned it, and let a slow smile grace my features humorlessly. Looking down at the crumpled mech again I glanced over his armor, the metal was riddled with wholes and burns from the acid.

"Tell me, have you ever had a wing torn off my friend?" He simply moaned and turned his helm away. My lips curled back over my denta, a snarl rising from the depths of my chassis.

"Answer me!" I screamed. Thrusting the ax down I slammed it strati into his right ankle, mostly severing his pede from his leg. He screamed loudly and shook his head back and forth, agony written across his features.

"N-no!" He sobbed. Smirking I leaned in closely and tapped his cheek plating. His one optic stared up at me with something akin to hate.

"You will." Turning from him I set my ax back on the wall and stalked out of the room. As the chains rattled I heard his scream for me to let him go. A dark smirk crossed my face plates as I kept walking.

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo everyone! Wie get es ihnen houte? How did you like it so far? Let me know VIA review. Any ideas or thoughts?

So the names I have so far are:

**Lunar Eclipse** (created by my sis and I)

**Nightshade** (Created by LunarNightDreamer)

**Belladonna** (Created by LunarNightDreamer again)

**Darkstar** (Created by SJSgirl)

And

**Whiplash** ( created by Tingara Mingara)

Why don't ya'll vote and tell me which one you like best? I hope you all are having a great day!

**~D.R. Out**


End file.
